


Llenando el silencio

by KarasuShiro



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: —No te preocupes, Shinra. Esto, —dijo Izaya con voz cantarina mientras señalaba a su propio cuerpo, —es todo tuyo cuando yo muera.





	Llenando el silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Filling Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403823) by [Roksiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksiel/pseuds/Roksiel). 



> La historia no es mía, yo sólo la traduje. Disfruten~ n_n

_—Tu agilidad está fuera de este mundo_ —Shinra recordó decirle eso al informante que ahora yacía muerto sobre la fría mesa metálica. Fue una simple observación, pero la respuesta de Izaya terminó tomandolo completamente por sorpresa.

 _—No te preocupes, Shinra. Esto, —_ dijo Izaya con voz cantarina mientras señalaba a su propio cuerpo,  _—es todo tuyo cuando yo muera._

No se suponía que sea divertido, pero lo fue. Celty, así como algunos pocos otros que tuvieron el infortunio de escucharlos charlar tan despreocupadamente sobre la muerte, disección y experimentación en el cadáver de un amigo no parecieron apreciar su mórbida broma tanto como ellos lo hacían. Incluso Shizuo, quien decía despreciar a Izaya más que nada y más que nadie en el mundo, casi golpea a Shinra esa vez cuando escuchó al doctor hablar de las cosas que planeaba hacerle al cuerpo de Izaya una vez que el informante haya muerto.

 _—Estás jodido de la cabeza_ —masculló Shizuo mientras miraba a Shinra como si fuese algún tipo de psicópata. En retrospectiva, fue gracias a la intervención de Celty que Shinra logró salir de esa ileso.

El doctor pensó en cuán desafortunado era que Shizuo no apreciara el valor científico del estudio de cadáveres pertenecientes a individuos especiales. Si él pudiera, entonces quizá el hombre ya le habría afrecido su monstruoso cuerpo para ser estudiado al morir. Pero ¿por qué pensar en Shizuo cuando tiene a su otro amigo yaciendo muerto frente a él y esperando a ser cortado y abierto para ser puesto en frascos?

Como resultó en una fría mañana de otoño, la mórbida broma de Shinra e Izaya ya no fue sólo una broma, y el doctor lo descubrió cuando recibió una llamada del hospital informandole de un Orihara Izaya muerto al que se supone que vaya a recoger. Al principio pensó que era la forma de Izaya para fastidiarlo, pero luego de un par de llamadas más de la morgue y una última del mismo Shinra a un conocido suyo del hospital para confirmar que Izaya en verdad había muerto, el doctor finalmente fue y recogió el cadáver del hombre.

Las cosas casi fue una bruma tras eso, y mientras está aquí de pie en el silencio lleno de su propio laboratorio, orbes grises vagan sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la cosa más cercana que ha tenido a un amigo, el doctor aún no puede creer que Izaya ya no esté vivo. Casi esperaba que el hombre salte a sus pies y se echara a reír en su cara, que le diga que fue una broma y que cayó bien, pero la herida de apuñalada que llevó al informante a la muerte destroza las esperanzas de Shinra y le deja preguntadose porqué no está saltando a la oportunidad de abrir al infame Orihara Izaya.

En un segundo pensamiento, él ni siquiera necesitaba diseccionarlo para saber cómo y porqué había muerto. Mientras los huesos obviamente destrozados en los antebrazos debieron haber debilitado al informante, lo que en verdad le venció fue la herida de apuñalamiento en el abdomen del hombre, y Shinra no pudo entender por su vida porqué Izaya había elegido morir en lugar de venir a él por ayuda.

—¡Yo estaba ahí! —se encontró siseando entre dientes apretados mientras el escalpelo temblaba al ritmo de su mano que se suponía mantenga estable en cada situación. Se siente como si tragara cristal en cada respiración que toma, y aunque quiso culpar a Izaya de todo, no pudo hacerlo cuando imágenes de la fiesta de hotpot a la que falló en invitar a su amigo, así como muchas otras situaciones similares, se agolpan en su mente como una de las máquinas expendedoras de Shizuo golpeando al informante y casi aplastandolo bajo su peso.

Vivo o muerto, Orihara Izaya era un misterio, uno que Shinra lamenta no haber resuelto mientras el hombre todavía respiraba. Era demasiado tarde ahora, y lo único que al doctor le quedaba era un cadáver, frío e inmóvil como una muñeca de porcelana. Miró al inexpresivo rostro a través de ojos que ardían con lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, y sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás sería capaz de ver las esquinas de esos labios, ahora purpúreos, torcerse en la característica sonrisa del informante. La desesperanza lo oprimió, obligando a sus rodillas a doblarse por la tensión, y Shinra tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para seguir de pie.

Mientras que el cuerpo del hombre era fascinante por sí mismo, lo que en verdad hacía único al informante era su mente brillante y su habilidad para manipular a los humanos (piezas) como un verdadero maestro del ajedrez. Sin actividad cerebral, esta muñeca yaciendo en la mesa ya no es más Izaya.

 _—Esto es todo tuyo cuando yo muera_  —las palabras de Izaya hicieron eco en su mente y de pronto ya no eran divertidas.

El escalpelo cayó de su mano, y antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él estaba fuera de la puerta y lejos de esa cosa que él deseaba aún fuera una persona y no una muñeca sin vida para que la tocara, cortara y estudiará el contenido de su corazón.

_Y duele..._


End file.
